Uchiha, Sotu
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Sotu's past Sotu Uchiha was naturally a moody kid at birth, but being an uchiha, there was something about his eyes. Sotu didn't like alot of people obviously, but when they looked at him, they could tell. It was something about him all around, the mood he set was dull, his vibe was just creepy. Even as a kid you could see hatred in his eyes, why? No one knew. Maybe it was his childhood, maybe it was his parents, maybe it was just the uchiha blood that flowed through his veins. Either way, when this kid looks at you. It striked fear into even the most gutsiest villagers. His expression always had "I mean business" written all over it. Of course he was set for the path of hatred, it was his destiny as an uchiha...but why start so young? This is where it all started, when he was young his father miss-treated him. Well not exactly miss-treated, he wasn't much of a father most of the time. He was always out "being a ninja" and handleing business. It seemed like they never really had a father-son bonding. Something he needed, for his father was the only person in his life. He didn't have anyone else, without his father he sat in the house and just thought. He stayed and chilled, thinking about life and how he himself would one day become as great a shinobi as he wanted to be. He didn't let much bother him, he was just keeping it all in. When you have to keep things in, they build up...creating something horrible. Father was already headed down the path of hatred, he was never talking to the fellow jounin. Sotu sensed something wrong with the way his father was on a daily basis, everytime he'd come home Sotu would ask him what was wrong. His father simply replied "Nothing." in a cold, depressing tone and continued walking. Sotu wasn't a shinobi yet, this made him very sad. But one fateful night, he heard his father "Yami Uchiha" had left the village to go on a quest in search of true power. Sotu was told that his father was guilty of the most severe crimes a shinobi could ever do, yet Sotu was not given any details because he was so young. Abilities Sotu is definately talented in the areas of taijutsu, and ninjutsu. He is still attempting to learn the secrets of genjutsu from his sensei Seeto Yamanshi. The dispell jutsu is currently in progress of his training. He had never lost to anyone but Uchiha, Shichirou and Uchiha, Godric. Though Shichirou used sleeping gas to knock him out. When in close combat with Sotu it's time to watch out, he will kick your fucking ass. He was trained in the art of taijutsu by his master, Seeto Yamanshi. However, when you're far away, he has suprising jutsu that he can whip out, don't ever be unprepared when facing Sotu Uchiha. E ven as a child, Sotu was always practicing his fire jutsu. He learned Goukakyuu at a very young age and proceeded his training as he got older. He has very suprising arsenal of jutsu at his whim, and he has some he only uses at the most desperate moments. Category:People